


blue eyes and sunsets.

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Au- soulmatesWhere on his eighteenth birthday Ian starts to dream of his soulmate. Someone he would never forget.But it's just that — every time he wakes, he doesn't remember.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	blue eyes and sunsets.

Ian Gallagher had been told his whole life that one day, he would have a dream of his soulmate. 

"You dream of your soulmate so you can have mindless sex with other people without worrying she's one of em" Ian hadn't told anyone in his family yet he didn't like girls. But he was sure lip would just interchange the word she to he without a second thought. He was a horny fuck and expected other to be as well. 

"You dream about your soulmate so you can already love them when you meet them." Dreamy eyed Debbie was younger than he was, hadn't had a dream of her own and her idea of love seemed more stalker than actual real love.

"You dream of your soulmate cause it ain't fucking hard enough raising all you kids now I can't get a good fucking night sleep either" Fiona all too cynical for love. 

He asked them what the dreams were like. 

"Usually a night club, speeding stolen cars" Fi shrugged

"Your soulmate is the fast and furious movie!" Lip chuckled. "You know how it is" Lip pulled a lighter out of the front pocket of his jeans lighting the dangling smoke. "It's hot, you can feel the sweat trickling down your face, ya can't remember her face but it's like you can remember the silhouette of her body." 

"God go get a fucking cold shower already" Fiona punched Lip in the side of the arm. 

Ian knew his siblings were just trying to help.

***

Ian was sitting at the edge of a building, looking out past the L, beyond the shitting broken building. He was watching the sunset. _best view in the city_ Ian could feel the weight in his feet as they hung over the edge. Anytime he thought of moving, shifting back away from pending doom. But his body wouldn't react so he would remain there watching the sun set below the clouds.

He wasn't alone, there in the peripheral vision, always making his heart skip a beat. Dressed in light denim jeans, big black steel toe boots and cut off plaid shirts. His skin was milky white splattered with some ink. And eyes that made the sky jealous. 

He never asked for a name; it was already there on the tip of his tongue and the back of his mind. A name that left him every time he woke up.

Mikhaelo

"Up here all the shit don't look so bad" he commented 

Ian hummed in agreement, leaning back on his palms "just ignore the junkie along that far wall, or the hooker on the corner...and I'm pretty sure that convince store is being robbed" he chuckled not that the scene was a laughing matter but it was so accurate for south side. 

"I ain't looking down there" his fingers laid next to Ian's their pinky fingers pushing together.. “If only you could remember that when you wake up!”

Ian's frustration started to leak into his dream he was sure of it as he said “It’s your turn to try to remember.” coming out in more of a snap than he intended 

The expression Mickey's face grew fouler at that, because they both knew that they'd give anything to remember. 

Ian could feel his head twist to look at him, to apologize to hope the first thing he remembers isn't Mickey angry at him. But as every time before, as he turned his head he began to feel like he was spinning, falling. 

Ian opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck 

"You were mumbling in your sleep again. Remember anything yet?" Lip asked leaning against the desk at the foot of Ian's bed. "Shit man you gotta know something now it's been months"

"Almost a year" Ian sighed so far he hadn't heard of anyone who took this long to find their soulmate once the dreams started. "I can't describe him Only those blue eyes and sunsets."

Lip didn't look convinced "gay!" He let a smirk curl on the corner of his mouth.

Ian wished more than anything he could tell his brother more. But he honestly had no recollection of it. 

"I can't remember" exhausted with himself.

Lip left the room fully aware he wasn't going to get any more information. Ian was left on the bed contemplating. He'd have to try harder next time to remember his dream. It was afterall his soulmate reaching out. He had to remember his face, his name, something to help Ian find him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware you're all going to demand more. Greedy readers!! 😘  
> I make no promises but probably


End file.
